An electrical connector typically includes a housing, a plug, a printed circuit board, and an electromagnetic shielding cover. The printed circuit board is received in the housing. The plug is electrically mounted to the printed circuit board. The electromagnetic shielding cover wraps around the printed circuit board to provide electromagnetic protection for the printed circuit board. The plug has a holder and a number of pins fixed to the holder. When the electrical connector is plugged into a matching port of an electrical device or unplugged therefrom, the plugging/unplugging force also applies to the joint between the plug and the printed circuit board and tends to damage the electrical connection between the plug and the printed circuit board. The performance and stability of the electrical connector may be influenced thereby.
What is needed, therefore, is an electrical connector to overcome the above mentioned problems.